Country Side
by kazorashi
Summary: Not caring enough to visit, the Souma's get a little visit from their female friend. Thing is, Kuukai's not glad to see her. At all. He's a badass and she's gonna ruin his reputation at school! How far will she go and what limits will she reach?
1. Meeting

Country Side

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Shugo Chara!**** Or any of its characters.**

* * *

"_Will we see you again, Kuukai?" he asked sadly, watching me get on the train, leaving my home side for a while. At least, that's what my brothers told me. _

"_Course Nagi! We'll all be friends, even if I move to the city, right, Nade?" I asked looking at her. I had to look up at her because she was still taller than me by a whole lot. I swear I'm going to drink a lot of milk when I get to the city._

"_...uh huh... Sure we will." she mummered. I felt a frown forming onto my face. The way her lips were lopsided made me feel depressed. Looking closely at her, her eyes were a little red._

"_Nade? We'll always be friends...right?" I asked. She only turned away from me. The people around the three of us suddenly died out and it was like no one was there. "Nade?" I asked again. Reaching my arm out to her, I tried to grab her._

"_NO!" she shouted, stepping away from me._

"_Nade!" Nagihiko gasped as grabbed her hand. "What's wrong?" I watched as tears streamed down her chubby face and glared at me._

"_What's wrong! He's leaving us!" she cried, wiping her eyes to stop crying. "This is the worst six year old birthday ever Nagi!" she cried. Nagihiko started crying, and before I knew it... Tears streamed down my face._

"_WAHH!" the three of us yelled as we hugged eachother tightly. _

"_I'm sorry Nade!" Nagihiko cried. "I can't make you happy on our birthday!"_

"_I'm sorry Nade! I don't wanna leave home!" I cried into our embrace. Nadeshiko sniffed as she broke the hug and shoved me onto the train right when the doors closed. "NADE!" I shouted as I banged onto the window. She smiled at me and raised her hand, showing her pinky finger. I started to cry again as I did the same, noticing Nagihiko raised his pinky finger._

"Near, far, wherever the three of us are... We'll be friends until the end of time. With time, our friendship grows more divine. No matter where we are, we'll always be fine." _We chanted. It was our phrase the Nade made up one day under the old oak tree. _

"_Bye Kuukai!" Nagihiko shouted as the train started to move. _

"_Bye!" I yelled out the window. The whistle blew and before I knew it, it moved faster. Nadeshiko ran to keep up with the train. "Bye Nade!" I shouted. _

"_...huff...huff... You'll visit us, right!" she cried._

"_I hope so!" I replied and I saw she started to run faster. _

"_Here!" she handed me her red ribbon she took off from one of her pig-tails quickly. _

"_Wha-?"_

"_That's your promise!" she panted. I could barely hear her because the huge train moved faster. _

"_WHAT!" I shouted._

"_BE BACK!" _

_It was all I heard before the train entered a deep tunnel. The last thing I saw was her standing, hands on knees panting. One side of her hair was down while the other in a pig-tail. I looked at the ribbon she gave me. It looked like she clutched onto it tightly. _

"_Kuukai?" Unkai came up to me and grabbed my shoulder. "Ma's looking for you. C'mon!" he urged as he turned me around. "...are you crying?" I rubbed my eyes and looked up at him sadly. _

"_Will we be back home soon?" I asked as I stared out the window._

"_Don't know." he shrugged and took my hand, showing the way to ma. "Why are you holding Nadeshiko's ribbon?" he asked. I couldn't help it. _

_I started crying again._

* * *

Kuukai woke up and threw his alarm at the wall. He sighed loudly as he ran his hands through his auburn hair.

"Fucking alarm clock." he groaned, throwing his bed sheets off his legs as they tenderly landed on the floor. Walking to the bathroom, he looked at his reflection. Tired green eyes, amazing six-pack, awesome tanned skin. "I look good." he mused.

"Oh stop adoring yourself in the mirror!" Rento snapped as he walked into the bathroom. Kuukai looked up at his older brother with disdain.

"Who the _fuck _are you?" he asked, glaring at Rento, a smug look on his face. Rento gritted his teeth and sighed sadly.

"Shut the fuck up and hurry and get ready for school you little shit. Ma will kick your ass if you're late again." With that said, Rento walked out and went to the room him and Kuukai _had _to share.

It was horrible. Rento knew that. Ever since they moved to the city, Kuukai had grown into such an asshole. Though, he shouldn't have been surprised. Kuukai was the youngest and therefore, was the most influenced. He wasn't like Rento, Unkai, Shusui, or even Kaido.

_'I guess that's what happens when you leave the country at such a tender age.' _Rento told himself. They were at least old enough (even though Rento was only a year older than Kuukai) to remember everything. And even though, leaving home was hard for Kuukai, it was harder on the rest of the Souma's. Leaving home when you're older is harder than leaving home when you're younger. _'I wonder if he even remembers Nadeshiko and Nagihiko?' _

Adapting to the city was hard too. At least, for their ma and pops and three older brothers. Rento, though he hated to admit, adapted to the city life pretty quickly. Kuukai adapted to it faster. When you're young, adapting isn't really as hard. At least, it wasn't hard for Kuukai.

Which in Rento's opinion, sucked so badly. Nowadays, the only way you got Kuukai to do something was using a lot of swear words (and Rento meant a lot of _nasty_ swear words). He only did the things their ma or pops would say.

At times though, Rento could swear he saw the _country Kuukai _a few times they moved here. But he hasn't seen that side in five years that he lost hope.

"Damn, I hate the city life." mummered the eighteen year old.

* * *

Kuukai decided to put his hair up in a spiked mo-hawked way today. It was the new _in_ these days. And Kuukai liked being _in_.

"Now... Which clothes would that fine ass Utau like on a Monday morning such as this?" he asked himself, searching through the closet he and Rento _had _to share. Struggling through options, Kuukai smiled. "Here we go!" He threw on navy jeans that sagged _really_ low. A white tee and a leather jacket. Checking out his new look in the mirror, Kuukai's green eyes held a glint of evilness. "There we go... Simple but badass." And Kuukai was a badass. He's been a badass since ten. Why stop now? Running down the stairs, Kuukai grabbed toast and was out the door.

"Have a good day!" his ma said right before he closed the door.

"Right." Kuukai mummered, grinning. "It's _definitely_ finna' be a good day." With that said, he slammed the door and drove to school.

* * *

Rento looked shocked.

"That bastard took my car!" he shouted angrily.

"Rento!" his old mother scolded. Rento rolled his eyes. "Don't call Kuukai a bastard! You know well enough that he has a father so you do best to remember that!"

"Yes ma..." he replied quietly. "But how am I gonna get to school on time now?" Just then, the phone rang and their mother walked to the phone, ignoring his question. _'Sheesh, thanks ma. Glad you care about my well-being.'_

"I'll drive ya." Unkai offered as he tied his long hair back.

"With who's car?" Shusui asked, his eye brow raised. Unkai looked away and whistled. Shusui shook his head and sighed at his brothers. "We'll use my car then." Rento smiled as he stared out the window again.

"Damn that Kuukai." he whispered quietly enough so only Unkai and Shusui could hear.

"Is it me, or is he getting more of a hard head?" Unkai asked. Rento snorted.

"'Nah, he's just an asshole." Rento hissed leaning in his chair.

"C'mon guys, he isn't _that_ bad." Shusui defended.

"It's not that I hate him or anything." Rento stated looking Shusui's way.

"He's just the most difficult outta' all of us." Unkai finished. "You gotta admit it though, he's not as nice anymore. I know the move was hard for him when he was five, but he's changed." All three of them looked out the small kitchen window with grim expressions.

"True..." Shusui said.

"Oh! Honeys!" their mother called out. Rento and Unkai rolled their eyes at this. "I have great news before all you three leave!"

"What is it, ma?" Rento asked as he got up from his seat.

"Someone you all love is coming over! And I just finished calling Kaido. He's ecstatic about all this that he'll be home for a few days."

"Oh?" Shusui asked. _'What's so good that even Kaido's comin' home?' _"What's this _great news_?" Her next words made Rento smile from ear-to-ear.

"Oooohhh yessss..." he grinned.

* * *

"Why are _you_ so smiley?" Kuukai asked Rento as they waited in the hallways of school. Rento smiling this much wasn't good for Kuukai. He was born to make Rento miserable. So why was he happy?

"Nothing." Rento suggested. "I'm just waiting for someone is all." Kuukai snorted at this, his green eyes narrowing.

"What? A girl?" Rento shrugged his shoulders and smiled again. "Cause if I'm waiting here just to meet your girlfriend..." Kuukai started.

"Oh? You think I have a girlfriend?" Rento asked as he covered his head with his dark purple hood. Pulling up his pants, Rento checked his watch. _'Soon... Ma said around our lunch time.' _Kuukai was flustered.

"NO! I don't think you have a girlfriend!" Kuukai defended.

"Then why say I had one in the first place?" Rento asked.

"Shut up! I still think you're gay." Kuukai barked. Rento flicked Kuukai off.

"Shut the hell up!" Rento snapped. "I happen to be interested into girls too ya know!" Rento shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Coulda' fooled me." Kuukai replied with a coy smile. Grinding his teeth together, Rento was close to punching Kuukai.

"Hey babe." Out of nowhere, Utau was behind Kuukai and started to kiss his cheek. Rento wanted to gag at Kuukai's new smile.

_'Oh God no! Where IS she!' _Rento yelled at himself for wanting to bring Kuukai with him.

"Why are you waiting here? All your friends are in the lunchroom." Utau whispered in Kuukai's ear.

"Just waiting with my brother." was Kuukai's reply. Utau looked over his shoulder and was surprised at the awkward looking Rento.

"What?" Rento said, trying not to turn red. Even though Rento had this burning hatred for girls like Utau, he couldn't deny that she was good looking. _Fine_ even. The way her lips were pink and her long blonde hair was curled just right. She wore pink or blue eyes shadow everyday that fitted her pale skin, nails painted pink. Long eye lashes. She looked like a barbie doll. And when she walked by you, it left you smelling vanilla the entire day. And she had the _perfect_ sense of clothing style. _And _she was polite. In public.

Rento knew better. She was worser than Kuukai. Under that doll face was a hideous bitch. _Not_ that she was to him, but other girls who looked at _her_ Kuukai for too long.

"Who are you waiting for?" she asked nicely.

"Spare me the manners Utau." Rento sighed. "I'm waiting for—oh. There's my Princess!" Rento smiled gleefully. This caught Kuukai's attention.

_'Princess? Who the hell? He doesn't call any girl in the city Princess!' _

"Princess?" Utau asked cluelessly as she stepped away from Kuukai. Utau's been trying to get on good terms with all of Kuukai's brothers for _years_! She was beginning to think that they wouldn't like any girl in the city. So who was this _'Princess!'_

Rento ran up to a figure that just entered through a doorway. And hugged her tightly.

Kuukai looked closely at her while standing next to Utau, not making a move.

Caramel boots, light blue booty-shorts that revealed long, pale legs. A white tee that had a red and white checkered board design blouse over it. Tied in a knot inbetween two large breasts. Long violet hair. Tied into _two _pigtails.

"Oh God..." Kuukai rasped out, finding his voice. "No _fucking_ way..." Utau looked over at Kuukai, her violet eyes worried.

"Kuukai, do you know her?" she whispered, pulling on his arm roughly.

* * *

Rento relished in her warm hug. Sighing happily, he loosened his arms around her. "It's been _forever_!" he exclaimed, smiling like how he used to when he was a little boy.

"Well, you didn't necessarily visit us either." The girl replied with a tinge of bitterness.

"Even your voice changed!" Rento exclaimed, trying to be oblivious. The girl rolled her chestnut eyes and laughed.

"Well, eleven years _can_ do that to a girl." Rento blushed as he smiled at his long time friend. He hasn't been this happy since he's moved to the city.

"I've missed you, Nadeshiko."

* * *

_(A/N: So... Yeah, the characters aren't what they're suppose to be, like, characteristics and personality and such. But it's MY fic, so I CAN do what I want. And they will all fit into my story to make it entertaining somehow. But yeah, here's chapter one. _

_And even though I keep saying this, I mean it. I'll continue my other stories. Don't worry. I'm just stuck right now, but it doesn't mean I've forgotten you. Well, update later. Oh, and I wrote this quickly in one day. So it's not AS great as my other stories, probably. A little short. I wrote it in like, 35 minutes... But I liked it. I liked it a lot._

_It's a pretty good way to start off a story, aye?)_


	2. Asshole

Country Side

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters.**

* * *

"I've missed you, Nadeshiko." Rento confessed as he hugged the girl once more. He really meant it too. _'No more gray skies today.' _Taking in a whiff of her flower-y scent, he let go.

"I've missed you too." she replied with a courtesy smile on her face. Rento inspected her more closely. And turned bug-eyes on how much she had _really _grown.

_'Oh my... She's not the flat chested girl I use to know anymore...' _He told himself, unaware of the strange look Nadeshiko was giving him. Her big eyes filled with worry.

"Rento?" she whispered. Whatever trance he seemed to be in, he snapped out of it. But it didn't go unnoticed by Kuukai. "What's wrong?"

"I-" he began. But was interrupted.

"_Will Rento Souma please report to the main office? I repeat, will Rento Souma please report to the main office? Someone is here to see you. Thank you."_

Looking at the girl infront of him again, he took one last look at her before he stepped away. Nadeshiko's tiny smiled lingered on a little while before it started to turn upside down.

"What's wrong?" Shaking his head, Rento replied:

"Nothing. I gotta go though." Turning to Kuukai, Rento finally took notice of a glum looking Kuukai and an awkward looking Utau. If he didn't have to leave, Rento was sure he'd be smiling a 100-watt smile. "Kuukai!" Rento spoke loudly and clearly. Nadeshiko turned her head quickly, in enough time to catch emerald eyes. A slow smile formed onto her face.

"Kuukai!" she said happily, which in turn, angered Utau deep under her skin. This only made Kuukai feel awkward. A feeling he wasn't used to feeling.

"Keep an eye on Nadeshiko here, and show her around school. I gotta go." Rento said in a somewhat regretful voice.

"I'm not a little girl anymore Rento." Nadeshiko mummered under her breath. Laughing, Rento messed up the top of her head.

"Of course you're not." he chuckled. He turned to leave just to look at Kuukai once more. Giving him a long stare, Rento dashed to the main office. Leaving an unpleasant blonde, a tense brunette, and an old friend.

_'Please come back Rento!' _Kuukai pleaded in his thoughts. He looked sideways to his girlfriend, Utau. A low groan escaped his throat. This wasn't going to be a good day after all.

"Kuukai." Nadeshiko said again as she approached him. Utau's grip on Kuukai's sleeve tightened.

"Who the _hell _are you!" she hissed between her pink lips, stopping Nadeshiko in her tracks. Her chestnut eyes turned to look Utau's way.

"Oh? Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot my manners! 'Ello! My name is Nadeshiko! I'm Kuukai's old friend." she introduced herself while offering her hand for politeness. Utau looked at her hand as if she was suppose to do something to it. "... Umm... You shake it."

"I know that!" Utau snapped, feeling uneasy. "I just don't want to." Nadeshiko's hand retreated back to it's proper place, to her side.

"O-oh?" she exclaimed cluelessly. Kuukai sighed.

"Quit it babe." Kuukai told Utau, who he had to pry her fingers off his arm. Kuukai looked over at Nadeshiko, green eyes narrowing. "What'd you want?" he growled in a threatening tone. Nadeshiko took another step forward and hugged Kuukai in a really _tight _embrace.

"Ooohhh! I've missed you!" she exclaimed happily as Kuukai choked on air. Utau tore the violet-haired girl away from _her _Kuukai just as quickly.

"Hands off you BITCH!" she screeched possessively. "He's MINE!" Nadeshiko fell to floor.

"_BABE_!" Kuukai shouted. More confused, rather than his usual demanding tone Utau always heard.

"Ow!" A moan escaped Nadeshiko's lip as she got back up again.

"Quit it!" Kuukai pleaded. Utau looked at her boyfriend furiously. He gulped and looked back at Nadeshiko, offering a hand, which she _took_. "Up and at 'em.*" he whispered. Utau looked at him funny at the accent he just used.

"Thanks..." Nadeshiko grinned at her best friend. "It's really been a-" Kuukai interrupted her.

"Yeah, yeah! I know that!" he snapped angrily. This caught Nadeshiko by surprise. This wasn't what she was expecting. "What're you _DOING_ here!" he asked again.

"Well... To visit you and..."

"Girl." Kuukai growled. His green eyes flared with anger and his fist clenched tightly onto one another. "Go home." Nadeshiko's eyes widened at this.

"What!" she gasped, causing Utau to smile in her stomach. She folded her arms across her chest and snorted. "But I..." Nadeshiko started again. "This _is _my home now."

"No it's not." Kuukai replied nonchalantly. "Your home has horses and cows waiting for you. Your home has_ chickens _awaiting you there." Each word made Nadeshiko's eyes grow and her heart pace quicken. "Your **home** is not here." Kuukai watched as the girl infront of him stepped away from him. "It's back at that old shack." he finished. Kuukai looked at Utau who lightly smiled at him. Her pink lips appreciating what he's said. "Let's go Utau." he whispered lightly, taking her hand and leading her away from Nadeshiko.

While walking away. Utau looked at Nadeshiko.

_'Rough skin, hard hands, hair in pig tails... **Boots**... How can a girl like that be Kuukai's old friend?' _A thought like that was too funny. Giggling and looking at Kuukai with soft, violet eyes, she adored the way he looked back at her and smiled. Showing his pearly whites and cute dimples. "Crazy girls these days, right babe?" she asked as they turned a corner and hugged eachother tightly. Kuukai stifled a laugh.

"Uh huh, whatever you say babe." Kuukai nuzzled his nose into Utau's hair as his hands traveled down to grip her ass. Utau shrieked out of surprise and laughed at Kuukai.

"Stop that!"

"What?" Kuukai feigned with innocence. "No one's here. And lunch is still going! No one's gonna see us." Pressing his forehead against Utau's, he breathed onto her face. "C'mon... I _missed_ you all day." Utau grinned evilly.

"I missed you too babe." She looked into his deep emerald eyes and inched closer to his face. Her lips lightly touched Kuukai's and she pulled away quickly, _much_ to Kuukai's displeasure.

"_What_ now?" he whined as he inched near the boys bathroom.

"What was that weird accent you used?" she asked.

"What accent?" Kuukai asked nervously. _'Accent? My country accent? It came back?'_

"When you said _'Up and at 'em.*' _to that weird girl." Utau said, pressing her body closer to Kuukai's.

"Eh, ignore it." Kuukai stated.

"But-!" Utau was cut off when Kuukai pressed his lips to her, desperately asking for an entrance inside her. Moaning, she opened her mouth and Kuukai opened the door to the boys restroom. Quickly wrapping her legs around Kuukai's waist, he sat her ontop of the counter near the sinks and pressed they're bodies against the mirrored glass.

That's where they liked to do it most.

* * *

Nadeshiko leaned her back against the nearest wall and tears swelled up too suddenly for her. _'I don't understand... That's not Kuukai, is it? No...' _Nadeshiko shook her head at this thought. It couldn't be. _'Kuukai wouldn't be cold to me... Would he?' _She asked herself. The scene that happened before her not too long ago was too shocking that Nadeshiko couldn't feel sad. It was a difficult feeling to express.

Shock? Probably, but there was something else in her that was too big for Nadeshiko to understand. Was it anger? Maybe that emotion too. Sadness? Grudgingly, that might be in her somewhere too.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked outloud, frustrated by Kuukai's coldness.

"Who?" Turning her head, Nadeshiko came face-to-face with a different boy (she was expecting Rento). Straight, shiny blue hair. Longer than most boys. Violet eyes.

_'Like that girl with Kuukai.' _Nadeshiko reminded herself. She inspected the boy more closely. Wore black everything. Black vans, black skinnies, black over sized t-shirt with a black long sleeved inside. But he was really pale. Which scared Nadeshiko because, she hadn't met anyone as pale as this guy. _'Scary city kid.'_

"What the hell are you wearing?" He suddenly asked, snapping Nadeshiko out of her thoughts.

"Excuse me?*" She replied. He snorted.

"What weird accent is _that_?" He questioned, stepping past her.

"Accent?*" Nadeshiko replied in a questioning tone. "I don't have an accent." Argued Nadeshiko. The boy nodded his head.

"Uh huh... And I'm black. No, really, I am." he urged. He seemed serious about this.

"Really?" Nadeshiko asked, bewildered, believing him. This caused the boy to put arch his head back and laugh.

"Ahahahahaa! Hahahaha! NO!" he yelled, edging Nadeshiko near a wall. "C'mon, you really believed that?" he asked. Instead of answering with her voice, nervous her accent might make the boy laugh at her, Nadeshiko nodded her head. The boy shook his head. "You must be new here, am I right?" Nadeshiko nodded her head. He waited.

"I-I am..." Nadeshiko replied unsure.

"Cool." Smiling, he offered his hand at her. "I'm Ikuto." Nadeshiko quickly touched his hand and placed her hand to her side. "What the fuck? I don't have AIDS new kid. Shake it!" he demanded.

"No thanks." she answered. "I-I should go find Rento and..."

"Oh, that's Kuukai's brobro. He's in the office." Ikuto said. Stiffening at Kuukai's name, Nadeshiko smiled and tried to walk away from Ikuto.

"Thank you, I'll just be going now and..." Nadeshiko turned away.

"New kid... The office is the other way." Ikuto dead-panned. He enjoyed the sight of the new girl's face turning red and smiling at him stiffly after turning around.

"O-oh..."

"Here, I'll show you." Ikuto offered, just as the bell rang. Nadeshiko's head popped up.

"What's that?"

"That's the end of lunch." Grabbing her hand quickly, Ikuto helped lead her to the office as kids started to crowd the hallways from every angle possible.

Nadeshiko looked closely at Ikuto. If you looked closely, he was pretty cute for a city-kid. _Very _cute in fact. She smiled.

"Thank you." she said. Ikuto looked down at her.

"For what?" he said flatly.

"For being nice to me." she answered heartfully. Ikuto rolled his eyes at this.

"I'm _not_ nice. I'm bad."

"I don't think so." Nadeshiko retorted, squeezing his hand (Ikuto totally took notice of that).

"_Really_ now?" he asked. Nadeshiko's smile grew as she nodded her head. That earned a groan from him. "Whatever. But hey, who were you talking about earlier?"

"Huh?"

"Idiot. When you said, _"What's wrong with him?"_ Who were you taking about?" Nadeshiko didn't answer, but instead, looked down. Ikuto waited as they neared the office. _'What's wrong with this new girl?' _Ikuto's violet eyes darted her way. She looked destroyed. _'Err... Subject change!' _"Okay, don't answer that then. Where you from?" Ikuto asked, lurking away from the _person_ subject.

"The country." It took no time for Nadeshiko to answer _that_ question.

_'So that's where her accent comes from.' _"That place that takes forever to go to?" Before Nadeshiko could reply, they were interrupted.

"Hey! K.T.! Who 'dat 'gur?" A black teenager walked up to them. He was lanky, but muscular. At least, from what Nadeshiko could tell under the over sized white tee shirt and loose jeans. He was very dark. But his smile was the whitest Nadeshiko's ever seen in a person.

"Who? The one next to me?" Ikuto asked. The teenager rolled his eyes.

"No you shit. The one all across the hallway. Of course the 'gur next to ya! Who she?" He snapped. Ikuto growled.

"Back off Yasr (Ya-SIR)!" Ikuto shouted.

"Yeah Yasr! Back off!" came a feminine voice behind Ikuto and Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko came around to see a black girl. She was very beautiful. Her hair was straightened down and she was much lighter than the boy called Yasr. She was dressed in bright colors of a pink sweater over a white, pink polka-dotted shirt. And skinnies that were lime green. Big lips that were covered in lip gloss. With light blue eye-shadow. Her face features were adorable. Doe eyes and a small nose. She looked like an angel. And Yasr scowled at her.

"Back off Latrice!" Latrice laughed as if everything was funny.

"Or what? You finna' tell ma?" she tempted, crossing her arms and swaying her hips to the right. Ikuto grinned at this.

"C'mon Latrice, Yasr and I are just joking, right?" Ikuto looked at Yasr. Laughing, the boy named Yasr laughed.

"Yeah. But really, who 'dat 'gur?" he said again. Ikuto looked down at Nadeshiko.

"She's..." Confused, Ikuto brang his face closer to her. "What _is _your name?" Nadeshiko laughed nervously, feeling awkward about the situation.

"Oh_ heeeelllll_ no!" Latrice shouted. "How 'da fuck do you hold a girls hand and _not_ know what her name is!" She scolded, stepping closer to Ikuto. Ikuto quickly stepped back.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa! I forgot to ask her! Geez, _sorry _that I can't help a stranger out much!" Ikuto barked. Latrice hissed at him. Yasr laughed but then looked at Nadeshiko.

"What's yur' name 'gur?" Yasr asked, his playful smile slowly disappearing.

"I'm Nadeshiko!*"

"What the! What accent is _that_?" Yasr asked her, stepping closer to her. Latrice eyed Nadeshiko, her coffee brown eyes looking at her clothes in detail.

"What're you _wearing_?" She asked Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko looked down at her clothes.

"What's wrong with it?*"

"What's wrong with it? It's _weird_. I needa' take you shoppin' 'gur." Latrice stated, shaking her head disapproving everything about her outfit.

"So that's your name? Nadeshiko? That's so strange." Ikuto said. Yasr and Latrice looked at Ikuto.

"And yours isn't?" Latrice bit out. Ikuto shrugged.

"That's why everyone calls me _K.T._" Ikuto answered in a _durr_ tone. Latrice swiped her head to the right, ignoring Ikuto's ignorance.

"Whatever!" she said outloud. "Then let's give the 'gur a _new_ name. How about..." Latrice thought for a moment.

"N.D.?" Yasr offered.

"No." Latrice answered straight out. "She'd die if everyone called her that. How about... Flower?" Ikuto and Yasr made disgusted faces at that. "_What_? Nadeshiko is a type of flower _anyways_! Why not?" She challenged.

"I'd _die_ if everyone called me _that_." Ikuto snorted. Humphing, Latrice rolled her eyes.

"Well, what do _you _recommend then K.T.?" Ikuto thought for a moment. He looked down at her, and didn't notice until then that she was staring at him. This Nadeshiko girl had really pretty eyes...for someone from the country.

"...Princess?" Ikuto whispered, lightly pressing his fingers on her hand that he was still holding. Latrice smiled.

"That name fits her. And it's easier to say than _Nadeshiko_. I like it. Okay, Princess it is." Yasr grinned.

"Why not, she's a beauty." he added. For the first time in forever, Nadeshiko felt like she belonged.

"What'd you think, Nadeshiko? Princess it is?" Ikuto asked. Nadeshiko nodded.

"I like it."

"Princess?" Yasr, Latrice, Ikuto, and Nadeshiko looked behind them. Nadeshiko spoke up first.

"Who're you?*"

* * *

_(A/N: I'll say this first. When an astrik "*" That little star thing appears, it means that Nadeshiko or anyone else has an accent to what they just said. As you can see, at certain times, Nadeshiko uses her accent. It's not an all the time thing, but it's there for a reminder that she's different._

_And I'm leaving this a rated M fic. I don't think I'm going to write any...uhh...**those** lemon scenes... What you guys call it here on FanFiction, but yeah, "M" for mature content. And vile language. Unless... You guys WANT me too... Uhhh...yeah._

_And this story takes place in America. Where? I don't know yet. They're just in there.)_


	3. Shut Up

Country Side

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters. All rights go to Peach-Pit. **

* * *

"Who're you?*" Nadeshiko asked as her eyes landed on _another_ blonde female. Her baby blue eyes made her a dangerous threat to Nadeshiko. She's read about girls like her in stories back home. However, none of them had the detail that they liked to wear Lolita clothing. Her black dress was frilly everywhere you looked and had a bow in the middle of her chest. The female glared at her, an aura dark and powerful to send Nadeshiko behind Ikuto.

_'Aww...' _Latrice thought to herself as she saw Nadeshiko's quick gesture. _'That was so cute! She is too adorable.' _Smiling, Latrice brang her attention to the Gothic girl. "Lulu..." She said in a distasteful tone. "What do you want now?" Looking back at Latrice, the girl called Lulu smiled.

"Why, isn't it obvious? I've come for your brother." Yasr smiled at Lulu, raising his eye brows.

"See ya sis." He said, quickly forgetting his friends and wrapped his arms around Lulu. She shrieked playfully and giggled at him. Both of the two rushed off to _class_. Ikuto and Latrice knew better. They were going to find a place to suck on each others faces. The thought alone disgusted the two.

"Well, I should go too." Latrice said. "Class is gonna star-" Latrice was interrupted by the sound of the bell. "Start now... Ugh, Mr. Stan is gonna _fail_ me!" Latrice screamed loudly, walking away from the two.

"She's amazing." Nadeshiko stated after Latrice was out of sight. Ikuto looked at her like she was crazy.

"_That_ girl! You're joking... I know you are." Ikuto, convinced that she was, said. Nadeshiko shook her head. "Are you _serious_! She's so crazy! I don't know what you see in her." Shaking his head, Ikuto looked at the clock. _'Late, no point into going to class now.'_ "Well, let's go to the main office and see if your boyfriend is still there." Ikuto started to drag Nadeshiko.

"Boyfriend?" Nadeshiko choked. "Rento is _not_ my boyfriend! He's like my brother." Nadeshiko explained. Ikuto nodded his head.

_'Uh huh... I've heard **that** one before.'_

"Is Latrice and Yasr siblings?" Nadeshiko asked out of the blue, wanting to change the boyfriend subject. It was quite awkward talking to a stranger about it.

"Yeah." Ikuto answered. "Half, actually. Latrice is in my grade, and Yasr is a sophomore." Nadeshiko raised her eye brow.

"And what grade are you in?" Nadeshiko spoke out. Ikuto looked at her funny.

"Can't you tell?" Nadeshiko shook her head as her response. "I'm a senior. What're you?"

"A junior." She replied quietly, looking down again. Ikuto hinted that she was a little depressed.

"Junior? You better work hard then, especially since your new here and all. Junior year is the most important year." Exclaimed Ikuto.

"Oh?" A voice ahead said. Both Ikuto and Nadeshiko looked up to see Rento exiting what seemed to be the main office. "K.T.? What're you..." His eyes darted down to their hand-holding. Rento's eyes screamed _SHOCK_ inside them. "What the hell!" He shouted angrily, glaring at Ikuto accusingly. This took both Ikuto and Nadeshiko by surprise. "Where the _FUCK_ is Kuukai?" he growled through gritted teeth.

"Your bro? I don't know. Found Princess all by herself during lunch, why? Was he suppose to meet her?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah, _and _show her around. _And_ to look out for her!_ And _to take **care** of her while I was **GONE**!" Rento roared through the hallway.

"Shut up Rento! We're by the office!" Reminded Ikuto as he dragged both him and Nadeshiko around a corner, Rento hot on their trail. Rento looked at Nadeshiko, his green eyes turning softer.

"What happened?" He whispered. Nadeshiko looked at Rento with a nervous disappointment visible in her eyes.

"Nothing." She replied. Ikuto looked between the two. Back and forth between guy and girl. Poor boy was lost. But what Ikuto _could_ tell was that Rento was furious at Kuukai. Sure, Rento was practically mad at Kuukai 24/7, but this was...different somehow. A different type of anger. Something that Rento might not easily forgive Kuukai this time.

And he was right.

Rento wanted to _tear_ Kuukai's head off. And _shred_ his head into thousands of pieces everywhere around the world. And then _cut_ Kuukai's body into four separate parts. And _bury _them into the four corners of the world so _no one _would find them. Not even their _mother_. Rento bet on everything that Utau did something. And in turn, Kuukai—being the **asshole** that he is—said something harsh to Nadeshiko.

_'I think this would be a bad time to tell Rento that I saw tears in her eyes when I met her...' _Ikuto told himself, tightening his hold on Nadeshiko's hand. "Oh!" Ikuto remembered, and wanting to change the subject quickly. "Ren, did they meet you today?" Ikuto asked.

"Huh? Oh, _them_. Yeah, they did." Rento answered.

"So..." Ikuto urged on. "What'd they say?"

"I'm in. Just give it two months, and _I'm_ outta here early." Ikuto grinned, which in turn, made Rento smile just a little bit. Forgetting his anger towards Kuukai for just a little bit.

"That's cool."

"Who're _they_?" Nadeshiko asked, wondering what in the world Rento and Ikuto were talking about.

"Nobody." Rento quickly replied. "C'mon, show me your schedule and I'll show you to your next class." Rento offered, prying Ikuto's hands from Nadeshiko's grasp. _'Let go buddy!' _

* * *

"You're an asshole." Rento stated to Kuukai as they _had _to take the bus home _together_. Unkai took the bus to school, not wanting to wait at home patiently to see Nadeshiko then. Then, not wanting to take the bus back home, Unkai forced Rento's car keys out of Kuukai's pocket and told them to take the bus home. Because _ma_ said that it was _Unkai_ who had to go to the apartment Nadeshiko was living in all by herself and pick-up her stuff there and drag it home because she was going to live with them now—much to Kuukai's displeasure, which Rento laughed his ass off at. Both offered to help take her stuff, but Unkai made a bitch fit out of it. Telling them that they'd just take up room in the car. Which would make a one-way trip into a _two-way_ trip, which was wasting gas. Of course, both Kuukai and Rento argued against that it wouldn't take much.

But was defeated when Unkai pointed out that gas is money, and they'd have to fill in the tank with their _own_ money. They gave up at that point because gas prices were ridiculously high this point in life. Thus, making the two brothers go home together.

"Oh yeah?" Kuukai bit off. "Well, you're the _ass_ that left her with me and Utau." Kuukai growled at Rento who glared back at his younger brother.

"Really? 'Cuz _your_ the _ass_ that left Nadeshiko in the hallway!" Rento snapped cruelly. "She was by herself Kuukai!" Rento pointed out.

"_AND_! Your _point_ is! She's fucking older now! I'm sure that she can take care of herself by now Rento!" Kuukai shouted. By now, some people were looking their way, intrigued on what the two were talking about. Rento chewed on the bottom of his lip, trying to contain his anger that started to build inside him. And he was failing miserably.

"We live in the _ghetto-est_ part of the **fucking **_CD_ Kuukai! The most dangerous part of this entire _fucking _city!" Screamed Rento with hatred burning in his eyes. "That school can get shot up at any _fucking_ moment!*" Rento clenched his fists tightly together, afraid he might do something to Kuukai that would send him to jail.

"Oh? So you want me to be the one to protect her?" Kuukai hissed, taking his hands out of his leather pockets. A small crowd neared them on the bus. Most people wanting the two to fight and beat the crap out of eachother.

"Don't you _CARE_ about her!" Roared Rento, his face red. Kuukai stayed silent at this. He was still mad at his brother but, Kuukai couldn't answer that question. Not right away anyways. Deep down, Kuukai didn't know. How can you care about someone you can't remember well? And the only thing you can remember was their name? Somewhere in Kuukai, he _thought_ he cared, but really, his actions earlier to her said otherwise.

"No, I _don't_ care about her." Kuukai answered in a whisper after a hesitant wait. Rento's eyes widened, ears not believing what they were hearing. "I fucking _don't _care what happens to that stranger!" Yelling, by the time he finished what he was saying. A relief washed over Kuukai's shoulders.

That and his world went black. The last thing he saw was a fist flying toward his face.

* * *

Kuukai woke in a daze. His head was still spinning. _'What the fuck? How'd I get home?' _His green eyes adjusting to the bright light on the ceiling, Kuukai saw that he was in hi—_their_ room _they _shared._ 'I'm gonna kill him.' _Kuukai vowed as he started to sit straight up, throwing his sheets to the other side of the room.

"Oh? You're awake now?*" Kuukai stopped at the sudden voice that entered the room. It wasn't his brothers or his pops. And it was too _feminine_ and _sweet_ to be his mother's voice. Looking up, Kuukai's emerald eyes widened and his muscles went as stiff as a board. "I'll take that as a yes."

Nadeshiko took slow strides over to the edge of Kuukai's bed to sit down, careful not to step on clothes that were everywhere. And for a split second, Kuukai blushed. Not because Nadeshiko was coming closer to him, but because hi—_their_ room was filthy. Clothes were everywhere (even boxers) and papers were stacked unprofessionally in every corners. You couldn't spot a single part of the floor. It was covered everywhere. _'Awe... Damn, this is fucking embarrassing. I gotta clean this shit up later, when she leaves, PRONTO.' _

Sitting down, Nadeshiko grabbed an ice pack she was holding and placed it to Kuukai's left eye. He winced at the pain.

"Sorry." Nadeshiko mumbled under her breath.

"I-It's okay." Kuukai stuttered. "It doesn't hurt as badly as I thought it would." He added, giving a light smile. "And sorry for the mess... This place is a filth." Nadeshiko smiled lightly at this.

"Oh, no... It's not as bad as Nagihiko's room." She mused, bringing the ice pack down his face to his cheek. Kuukai's ears lit up.

"Where is he? Nagihiko?" he wondered, not looking Nadeshiko in the eye. Nadeshiko's hand lightly tore away from Kuukai's face. And he wondered what was wrong.

"He... Stayed home." Nadeshiko answered, unsure.

"Why?"

"He... I don't want to talk about it." Nadeshiko confessed roughly, placing the ice pack to his face again.

"Ow! Don't punch me!" Kuukai hissed, eyes narrowing. Nadeshiko looked up at him and glared while chewing on the bottom of her lip. "Err... I mean... Sorry, about earlier...today." he mummered. But it was loud enough for Nadeshiko to hear. She didn't want him to notice it (but he did) when she pressed the ice pack harder against his head.

"It's okay... I just... Didn't expect that, that's all." Kuukai sighed.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you come to my school so suddenly either." Kuukai reasoned.

"But we're best friends." Nadeshiko argued. That's when Kuukai's stare on her turned cold.

"No, we're _not_."

"Yes, we _are_." Kuukai touched her hand and pulled away from her.

"Maybe when we were kids Nadeshik-"

"It's Nade." She interrupted. Kuukai looked at her strangely. What'd she mean? Sensing his confusion, Nadeshiko furrowed her eye brows. "You can call me Nade..." _'Please...'_ Nadeshiko pleaded inside her own thoughts, her fists tightening.

"Nadeshiko." Kuukai began instead. Somewhere inside Nadeshiko died that instant. "Maybe when we were little kids, we were best friends. But... It's been _years_ since I've seen you. You can't just..._appear_ in my life again without warning and just be like... Hey you! Remember the time when—no! I have a life now and... I really like it." he semi-lied. Kuukai didn't like his life _as_ much, but Kuukai didn't exactly hate his life either.

"Oh..." Was Nadeshiko's simple answer. Time ticked by them and neither of them said anything much after. Nadeshiko was busy trying her best to attend to Kuukai's wound (he had no idea why he still let her touch him) and Kuukai... He was trying to think of something to say to her, _anything_ that would break the silence.

"So... Rotten day, huh?*" He asked, scratching his head, fingers traveling up his mohawk.

"What?"

"I mean... So, you're staying with us now? Like, living with us, huh?" Nadeshiko shook her head at this. He looked at her funny. "What?*" _'How are you __**not**__ gonna live with us? I got __**punched**__ because of you!'_

"I decided to stay at the apartment I was at before I went to your school."

"Why?" With a strain voice, Kuukai asked.

"Because..." Nadeshiko pointed to his left eye. "I don't want to start anything between you and Rento again. After you blacked out, me and Unkai got a call from Rento. He was highly upset about what happened on the bus and told us. That's when I decided not to move in with your family."

"But how are you gonna afford living in an apartment by yourself?" Kuukai asked.

"The land lord knows my grandma, so as long as I can pay a little bit of the rent, I'll be fine." Nadeshiko explained, feeling more content by each passing second. She was glad that it was beginning to feel normal talking to Kuukai again.

"You don't have a _job_." Kuukai added, frustrated. Nadeshiko was new in the city! And this was a dangerous place to be living in. Bad people were everywhere.

"I'll get one here in the city." She confirmed. Kuukai growled at her enthusiasm about _this_ place.

"You don't _get _it!*" Kuukai snapped. "This is a terrible place in a shitty environment! You can get hurt! Or shot at! _Killed_ even. You just don't understand how bad this place is. It's... I-It's..." Kuukai tried to say. _'It's not the __place for you to stay at.'_

"It's my home now Kuukai. Whether you like it or not. I'm staying here." Nadeshiko finished instead. Kuukai scoffed and layed back down.

"Whatever... Be an idiot then!*" He growled. "Just...just get out." Kuukai demanded, hiding under the blanket, glaring at Nadeshiko through the silk material. Sighing, Nadeshiko left the ice pack on the drawer next to the bed and quietly made her way to the door. Before leaving, she looked back at Kuukai.

"I don't understand why you cared so much about me now... When you didn't seem to care about me before. But... I still want to be your friend." She looked around nervously, her eyes shying away from the blanket Kuukai covered himself in. "And I'm going to keep trying until we're best friends again.*" Finishing, Nadeshiko slowly closed the door on her way out, leaving a soft presence behind. Kuukai grumbled under the blanket and quickly grabbed the ice pack from the drawers top desk and put it to his eye.

"This hurts _and_ sucks..." Whined the seventeen year old, fighting a blush that wanted to come his way.

"_Don't you _CARE_ about her!"_

"No...I don't!*" Kuukai convinced himself, tried to at least. He rubbed his rough hands through his mohawk and tangled it up, the way it was _suppose_ to look like. _'Rento is **not** right!*'_ Groaning, aggravated at his own indecisiveness, Kuukai just wanted sleep. However, it never came to him. "Fuck this, I'll just go down stairs."

:::::::

Nadeshiko slid behind the door, leaving Kuukai on the other side. She took out her pig tails and let her long, violet hair flow down to the floors carpet. Her chest hurted a little. But she was still glad that she had gotten to talk to Kuukai, a little.

_'At least I know that...he's changed.' _It would be of no use if Nadeshiko let her think otherwise. To keep telling herself that the Kuukai at school wasn't her childhood friend. He was. Kuukai was just different from what she thought he'd be. She was going to have to adapt to his change for a while. Just like she was going to have to adapt to everything else in the city. _'Like the cold weather, traffic, paved roads, school, neighbors, the people itself.'_ Nadeshiko sighed sadly. The more she listed, the more she hated sudden changes.

And the door opened.

"Ack!" Nadeshiko fell backwards at the doors sudden swing. And landed near Kuukai's feet. Staring up into his wide emerald eyes.

"What the f—why are you still by my door?"

"I..." Nadeshiko tried to say.

"No, just shut up." Kuukai interrupted. He bent down and helped Nadeshiko off the floor. Grabbing her arms, he pulled her up with him. "Stay out of the doorway, you'll get hurt..." He added, before he had a chance to stop himself from saying exactly _that_. Nadeshiko's eyes widened, but then a tiny smile formed on her face, one of appreciation.

"Okay." She replied and hugged him lightly. "Thank you." Kuukai turned stiff and started feeling awkward again.

"Uhh..." A whistle distracted the two and separated them from their embrace.

"Hello love birds." Kaido grinned, leaning against the wall. Nadeshiko smiled and ran up to Kaido, giving him a huge hug. Kaido happily hugged back and looked over to Kuukai. Who quickly walked past them, dashing down stairs.

"Kaido, how are you?" Nadeshiko quickly asked, her eyes gleaming with happiness.

"No, the question is, how are _you_?" Replied the buff man. Nadeshiko giggled lightly in response. "So, you and Kuukai finally made it happen, huh?" This earned a confused face from Nadeshiko.

"What're you talking about?"

"Kuukai and you, duh.*" Kaido stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You guys are dating now, right? I mean, you guys were hugging. Practically melting in each others arms." He exaggerated.

"Oh, most definitely not. Look, Kuukai's my friend, but nothing more. I would never date him."

_'Low blow...' _Kaido thought to himself, frowning.

"Besides, I have a better chance with Nadeshiko anyways." A voice behind them, said. One look at the colored hoodie the person was wearing, and Kaido didn't even need to know the face.

"Shut the fuck up, Rento!*"

* * *

Kuukai arrived to school the next day, dressed in a plain black hoodie, loose jeans, and a white t-shirt inside. His hair wasn't in a mohawk like everyone expected him to. His outfit wasn't as WOW as everyone expected him to be. Thing was, he looked like a normal person. And Kuukai was _cool_. He was _in_. There was a difference between _normal _and _cool_. And Kuukai seemed pretty normal. Everyone in his clique asked what was wrong. And the only response they got was:

"Just shut the fuck up."

Utau asked him if he was feeling well, and Kuukai completely ignored her. He was completely out of his character today. He wasn't in his _mojo _(1). And that pissed him off. What pissed him off even _more _was that Rento was always around Nadeshiko. Whether it be in the hallways, dropping her off to her classes (which, ironically, Kuukai and Nadeshiko had all _six_ classes together, plus advisory), sitting by her during lunch, hanging out with her before school and after school. Accompanying her everywhere.

And no, he didn't have a _thing_ for Nadeshiko. Most _definitely_ **not**.

He just wasn't used to a girl who'd seem to _prefer_ Rento over him. _Not_ that Nadeshiko had a thing for Rento. Kuukai knew that bit for sure. Nadeshiko just seemed a little more friendly with Rento than she did with Kuukai.

_'What'd you expect idiot?' _Kuukai told himself. _'You were an asshole to her... But you were an asshole who was right!'_ He reasoned.

:::::::

_Kuukai dashed down stairs, ignoring Kaido and Nadeshiko's hug in the hallway._

"_You guys are dating now, right?" Kuukai heard Kaido ask. His ears perked up at that._

'What? Hell no!' _Kuukai yelled in his thoughts, just as Rento walked past him up the stairs. But then turned to Kuukai and gave a sly smile._

"_Kaido's probably talking about you and Nadeshiko... Of course he would." he whispered. Kuukai gave a curious stare his way as Rento continued up the stairs._

"_Wait, what?" Kuukai whispered, trying to get his older brother's attention. _'Fuck you then, Rento.' _Kuukai thought as Rento seemingly ignored him. Kuukai waited a few seconds before going up the last step. What was he _doing_? What was he trying to figure out? He should just continue going down stairs and..._

"_Besides, I have a better chance with Nadeshiko anyways." Rento interrupted whatever was going on._

"_Shut the fuck up Rento!*" Kuukai shouted. Who was _he_ to say that _he_ had a better chance with _any girl_ in this city? "You know that all girls have _this_ sexy Souma..." Kuukai pointed to himself before glaring at Rento. "In their head before they even_ think _of you." Rento rolled his green eyes._

"_Uh huh, sure..." He mummered. Kuukai glanced Nadeshiko's way._

"_Right, Nadeshiko?" Kuukai asked. She blinked before answering._

"_I think you're all equally attractive."_

'Low blow...' _Kuukai twitched his left eyes before marching down the stairs._

:::::::

"Kuukai? Kuukai? Hey! Yo, Souma! What the fuck is wrong with this kid? KUUKAI!" Someone shouted infront of his face. Kuukai blinked and startled backwards. He looked over to his best friend, Yasr.

"What the hell do you want?" He snapped back, angry. Yasr leaned back against a wall, crossing his arms.

"You haven't been yourself lately. What the fucks wrong wit' ya man?" Yasr asked, masking his concern with annoyance. "You're ignoring us, lashing out on us, _and_ you've been ignoring your gur' friend!" He pointed out. "What's goin' on, man?"

"Just shut the fuck up, Yasr, it's nothing. Just a bad day is all." Kuukai reasoned, trying to get away from the subject.

"No, your definition of a bad day is annoyin' the shit outta' your bro or any other senior for that matter." Yasr stated. "What's wrong?" Kuukai twitched at his best friends persistence.

"_Wrong_? Wrong? WRONG! What's _wrong_ is that _she _said that me and Rento are equally attractive! _Me!_ ME! And _him._" Kuukai hissed. "I'm Kuukai _fucking _Souma, the hottest looking man alive! Girls crawl to _my_ feet before they even _think_ about going to Rento!*" Kuukai shouted, slamming his fist into the lockers several times, taking out his anger that way. Yasr stood back, surprised but amused. His onyx eyes saw the rage that burned inside Kuukai.

_'Wow... A gur' must've **really** dissed him...' _Yasr whistled, grabbing Kuukai's attention.

"What is it?" he growled. He was replied with a shoulder shrug.

"Nothing, just that a gur' must've dissed you badly for you to act like this. But c'mon Kuukai, it's a gur'. You have Utau as your gur' friend. I don't see what the big deal is." He added. For a moment, Kuukai felt small. A little insecure.

"But she's..." He whispered.

"Oh, speakin' about gur's! Dawg, you gotta' see this one chick. She's so freakin _hot_." Yasr interrupted. "Just less hotter than Lulu, course." He added on.

_'I think he could've left off that last bit just now.' _"Oh yeah?" Kuukai asked, pretending to be amused. Yasr nodded his head virtuously.

"She'd give your gur' friend a run for her money too man." Now he had Kuukai's _full _attention.

"What's her name?" Kuukai asked. _'If I can at least make her want me, than I won't let Nadeshiko and Rento bother me anymore.'_ Yasr paused.

"Name? Err... Well, you see man. I don't...I kinda'... I-I—I forgot her _real_ name. But we call her Princess." Yasr explained. Kuukai only motioned for Yasr to continue.

"Keep going, I'm listening."

"She's kinda' pale. A weird accent. But she's so _fucking_ hot. Jus' lookin' at her can make me go hard." Kuukai made a disgusted face.

"You perverted _ass_! I didn't wanna know that!" Kuukai laughed, along with Yasr. Although, Kuukai was more intrigued with this new girl. "Cool, she go here?" Yasr nodded his head.

"Yeah, she's...oh, there she is! Hello Princess!" Yasr waved his hands in the air, and Kuukai turned around. His smile instantly turned into a frown.

"Nadeshiko?*" He hitched a whisper, turning bug-eyed. _'You've gotta be **fucking** joshing me!" _Kuukai pleaded, hoping that this wasn't true. Nadeshiko walked toward them and gave a small smile as a greeting.

"Hey boys." Nadeshiko waved at them. Yasr enjoyed the clothes she was wearing. At first he thought it was weird, but he started to like those booty shorts.

_'I'm gonna ask Lulu if she ever thought of wearing those.'_

Her shorts were accompanied by a closed flannel shirt and black flip flops. If Yasr wasn't dating (which he was second-guessing now), he'd be undressing her with his eyes by now.

Kuukai was flabbergasted. _This_ was the hot girl Yasr was talking about?

_'Plan ruined...'_ Kuukai cried in his head. Damn, karma just wasn't on his side right now. That, or someone in Heaven hated him _just_ a little bit.

"'Sup kid, Yasr." Someone beside Nadeshiko said in a bored tone. Kuukai must've not have noticed him earlier, because now he was noticed. Blue locks, Utau's eye color, pale ass skin. Dressed in all black. Tall, muscular in a lean way. Hand that was holding...

_'What the?'_ Kuukai's green eyes immediately went to the two hand holding, tightly and close together. _Entwined. _Nadeshiko's and...

"Hi K.T." Yasr replied.

* * *

_(A/N: Hmm... That's about it for today. Poorly done... I know. But what I'm pissed about is how short all my chapters are. They're never long enough for me._

_1. Mojo- A slang word in my school, meaning "in character." Or something like that, more or less true.)_


	4. Ikuto

Country Side

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! or any of it's characters. All rights go to Peach-Pit ©.**

* * *

"Hi K.T." Yasr replied. He also noticed that Ikuto was holding Nadeshiko's hand, but it didn't bother him the slightest. That's how he first met Nadeshiko, her hand _in_ Ikuto's hand. Kuukai, on the other hand...

_'It's her first week in the city... And she's already dating? A **senior** non the fucking less... What the fuck?' _Kuukai dead-panned on himself, scowling deeply at the _couple _before him. _'Fuck, fuck, fuckity-mick-fuck fuck! FUCK!'_

"What're you up to?" Nadeshiko asked, staring upon Yasr, who stood a good few inches above her. Yasr merely shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Nothing much. Kuukai's just being an asshole is all." He commented, Kuukai shot him a deathining glare. "You know, the usual way he normally is." Yasr added, a sly smile appearing on his face, showing his pearly whites to his best friend.

"Shut the fuck up, Yasr. Just shut the fuck up!*" Kuukai growled at his best friend, his face heating up. "And I'm not an asshole!" He added lamely.

"Yeah, and I'm full white." Yasr sneered, showing off sarcasm infront of Nadeshiko. Kuukai knew that was the exact reason why he was acting this way.

"I knew you were always an _Oreo_ (1)." Kuukai snapped. Yasr was about to make a snide comment back, but Ikuto cut him off.

"Okay, okay. We get it, shit." Ikuto averted his gaze from the two to Nadeshiko, who giggled, amused at the two man friendship. "C'mon Princess, it's this way." Kuukai's ears perked up to the nickname _Princess _as Ikuto tugged on Nadeshiko's hand, trying to lead her away from the sophomore and junior who was doing nothing but staring at them now.

"Wait!" Kuukai interrupted. Ikuto looked Kuukai in the eye.

"What is it?" He asked quickly. _'The quicker we get away, the faster I get her all alone and to myself again.'_ After shooting a glare Ikuto's way _and_ glancing back down to their hand holding, Kuukai spoke.

"So, you guys are like...dating now, right?" Kuukai whispered on the word _dating_. His face felt red. And damn, he felt embarrassed, and hoped no one would notice his slight shyness. It's been years since Kuukai's been shy, why start now?

"What was that?" Nadeshiko asked, unsure of what he said. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Ikuto, meanwhile, looked at the tanned boy, a little curious and confused. For a badass, he seemed a little shy. Ikuto cackled at that thought.

_'A shy badass...'_ Ikuto grinned to himself. Kuukai looked at Nadeshiko, a little strained.

"What? You can't _hear_? I asked whether or not you two are dating!" He repeated, feeling dead inside. A little insecure and fragile is what Ikuto hinted in Kuukai's tone of voice (and he didn't like the way he growled the word _hear_).

"_Dating_?" Ikuto replied. "What the hell makes you think we're _dating_?" He added with a sneer Kuukai's way. Yasr answered for Kuukai, right before Kuukai was able to blow up on him.

"Well, it'd make sense as to why. You're holding Princess's hand."

"Since when did holding hands mean _dating_? Can't a guy just hold a girls' hand in public without everyone asking us that _same_ damn question? I'm only showing Princess here the ropes around this place, you know? Introducing and such." Ikuto babbled. He had a feeling that Yasr might just _accidentally _reveal what Ikuto really does with girls (and he'd wring his dirty neck afterwards). And Ikuto wanted to make sure that _that_ didn't happen._ Not _infront of Nadeshiko at least, no _way_. She was different...in a cool way.

"You're K.T." Yasr reminded him. "The only thing you do with girls near you is putting them in your be—" Yasr stopped himself when Ikuto growled at him fiercely. His eyes burning _threat_ and a vow to kill him if he dared finished that sentence. Kuukai gave a smug smile. He'd finish that sentence for Yasr's stead. Since _everyone _knew about Ikuto.

"Putting girls' in your bed, course... Right, K.T?" Kuukai snickered to himself as he saw Ikuto's next dark expression. _Death _and _horror_ was written all over his face. _'And here I thought a pale motherfucker couldn't get any paler...'_ Ikuto clenched his fists.

He _really_ didn't want that out there. Not _now_. What was Nadeshiko thinking now that she knew girls close to him _always _ended up in his bed? He didn't want her away from him. But Ikuto knew that girls _hated_ guys like him. Sleep one night, bail out the next instant their head hit the pillow. In his hand, he felt Nadeshiko's grip loosen slightly. Not daring to look at her, he glanced at the floor. _'Great... She's gonna pull away.'_ Ikuto told himself bitterly. _'It's not like I'm...ashamed about it... Okay, I am... But...'_

Nadeshiko tightly gripped Ikuto's hand a second later.

"I'm sorry... But I don't think that what you said just now Kuukai, was your secret to tell." Kuukai backed away, stunned at Nadeshiko's firm, nonchalantly stare towards him. The only time he's been stared at like that from her was when he was moving.

Did she not know about Ikuto? What he _does_? He was a senior with a bad reputation! Horrible in fact, and... She was on _his_ side?

"But I-" Kuukai started to say.

"I'll see you later, Kuukai." Nadeshiko interrupted, leaving with Ikuto, a grim smile on her face. Yasr looked at the two leaving and back at Kuukai.

"Oh." Was all he could say.

* * *

"So, you don't care?" Ikuto asked Nadeshiko as she dragged him along with her. She glanced at him.

"Hmm? Oh, that bed thing earlier?" Ikuto nodded his head slowly as a reply. Nadeshiko returned his gesture with a small smile. "Honestly, your the first stranger who was decent and close enough to be nice to me. That's something I'll always treasure about you. It doesn't matter what people tell me about you. I've heard a lot about you already, the first day I came here." Ikuto looked at her with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?" He mused. Nadeshiko nodded in reply. "And you're _not_ affected by all this?" He added. Again, replied with a nod. "But it's bad what I do." He reasoned. Nadeshiko shrugged.

"It's bad, but you're a good person." Ikuto stopped walking, halting Nadeshiko along the way.

"Good?" _'I'm bad.' _

"Yes, _good_." Nadeshiko repeated, grinning. "You're a good person who just does bad things." The girl paused for a moment or two. "It's been tough at first, but... You're the only friend I have here."

"Rento?"

"He's like family. I've known him all my life, until he moved away, that is."

"How about Latrice? Yasr?" Ikuto asked quickly, having a little feeling tingle through him. He didn't know why, but he just wanted to know if he was special to Nadeshiko. Maybe he was on the same bases as Latrice and Yasr.

"I only know them... I'm not close to them, not the way that I'm with you. So I don't really consider them the friend sort." Ikuto's ears turned a little red.

"How do you not have friends here?" Ikuto questioned. She was such a saint.

"They look at me weird. People tell me all the time that my clothes are weird and I don't fit the weather here."

_'They're right on that one. It's cold here all the damn time and you parade around in booty shorts.'_

"And...well... Not many people...approach me. Unless they make comments about my clothes or hair color. Sometimes my accent." Nadeshiko added with a bitter tone. "I'm not a stupid girl, I know that with the looks people give me here, I'm hated. But what did I do? Ever since I met Kuukai on my first day here, it's been...hard.*" _'I really thought that it might've been easy here.*'_

Ikuto gave a sad sigh her way and pulled her just a _little_ bit closer towards him. He took note of the sadness that seemed to tangle with her voice and he already knew (even though she didn't want to show it), Nadeshiko was having a tough time living in this dump. Even if she want to show it, Nadeshiko was having a hard time in the city.

"Who knows?" Ikuto replied.

"And this blonde girl with violet eyes-" She started, but was cut off.

"She didn't happen to look like a Barbie doll, did she?" Ikuto questioned as a deep feeling started to sink into him. Nadeshiko nodded in reply.

"Yes, she was very pretty. Actually..." Nadeshiko let go of Ikuto's hand and stepped infront of him, looking closely at his face. "She had your lips. And pale skin too." She noted. Ikuto stopped himself from groaning.

"Then you've probably already met my little sister, Utau. She's Kuukai's girlfriend. Has been for...a while." Ikuto assumed, almost positive that Nadeshiko had a run in with her.

"Oh?" Nadeshiko closed her eyes and furrowed her thin eye brows. "Then, I don't think she likes me very well. I guess...if _that's_ true, then I left a bad impression on her when I first got here." Nadeshiko recalled all the friendly affection she gave Kuukai her first say in the city. In front of Utau.

Ikuto gave a light sigh. "Well, she's a possessive bitch." Nadeshiko's ears perked at this snide comment and her eyes widened in a frighten motion. "If you did things to piss her off, then she'll make sure that everyone in this school would hate you. She'll slowly do her best to make your high school life a living hell." He looked down over to Nadeshiko. "Hey..." he started softly, nudging her with his arm. "Look at me." Slowly, Nadeshiko looked up at the senior. "Don't mind her."

"After what you said, that's almost impossible to do.*" Remarked said girl, toying with her long hair.

"I'll watch after you." _'Whoa, where'd that come from?' _Ikuto asked himself, saying words that came out naturally. And odd. But seeing Nadeshiko's chestnut eyes glitter with a little bit of happiness and hope, pretty much made Ikuto want to keep that shallow promise. _'Hell, just go with it.' _He urged himself.

"You'd do that?*" she questioned, eyes hiding suspicion. But a warm feeling emitted from her, and Nadeshiko knew very well that she was happy with what her friend—Ikuto—said. The blue-haired male shrugged.

"Sure, why not Princess? I'll make sure that scary Utau doesn't lay a finger on you." He teased with a playful smile. In turn, Nadeshiko laughed as she playfully smacked his arm, sending shock waves throughout the boy. _'Well, that's new.' _Ikuto told himself.

* * *

"I didn't know 'dat ya knew Princess." Yasr confessed, trying to cool down his best friend who was livid. The black boy was about to put his arm around Kuukai, but thought otherwise. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Not when you could practically see the steam blow out their pierced ears.

"Oh, fuck off Yasr." Kuukai hissed, stomping his way toward the lunchroom. Yasr followed in suit.

"I really didn't. And why are ya so angry by 'dis? Ya got 'dat 'gur, Utau."

"I know that." Kuukai replied, his nostrils flaring as they turned a corner. Yasr rolled his eyes. He knew Kuukai was filled with the green-eyed bug. "But I don't want Nadeshiko to be around that type of guy."

"K.T. isn't a bad person, ya know. He jus'... Misunderstood. At this, Kuukai rolled his eyes.

"Don't fucking tell me that your on _his_ side. Weren't you just about to tell Nadeshiko how many girls he was sleeping with?" Kuukai retaliated. Yasr stopped following Kuukai and looked down to his shoes.

"I was." he confessed. "But I didn't do it with intentions on hurtin' K.T.'s feelin's or his relationship with Princess." Kuukai stopped walking and turned around.

"And why not? He's just not good enough for her." Kuukai sneered. "He's just a man-whore like those other guys out there." Yasr looked up and glared at Kuukai, giving him a deep scowl.

"That's not true man. Ya' don' know what the fuck yur' taking 'bout." Kuukai snorted at Yasr's attempt on defending K.T. "Look man, ya' don' even know 'da guy, so ya' don' know shit 'bout what's goin' on wit' him. K.T. is a good person. And one of Latrice's best friends. I'm not finna' let ya' 'diss him like that. Not when I know him too." Kuukai clenched his fist and glared at Yasr, who glared right back.

"So what now? You're best friends alluva' sudden now or what?" Kuukai gritted through his teeth, though deep down. He didn't want that to be true.

"No, we ain't. But I'm not lettin' ya' talk shit about K.T. either. He's a friend of mine too. N' 'dats somefin' ya' gotta accept." Kuukai scowled at his best friend. But he knew that Yasr was right. Kuukai _just_ couldn't help it. He was angry at Ikuto. How'd he get on such a friendly bases with Nadeshiko? Sure, he was being unreasonable about the whole thing. But Kuukai wasn't ready yet to let Nadeshiko hang out with Ikuto. Kuukai didn't trust him.

Not at all.

"Whatever." Kuukai said, turning his heel on Yasr. "It's not gonna stop me from hating him." With that, he continued walking again. Yasr sighed.

His best friend could be such a jerk.

* * *

"You need a job?" Rento asked Nadeshiko as he decided to take Nadeshiko home on the bus. Nadeshiko glanced his way and smiled lightly.

"Yes. I do, just for the rent though." Rento eyed the violette warily.

"What about clothes?" he asked.

"I should have enough." she added. Rento laughed while throwing his head back.

"Okay, how many of those clothes are booty-shorts and blouses?" Nadeshiko grudgingly looked at the floor.

"Almost all of them." she replied reluctantly.

"Yeah, there's my point. Why don't you just live with us and use the money you earn for clothes that you can use?" Rento popped the question out while continued looking at Nadeshiko who seemed lost. Or was busy looking for the right words. Whatever those words were. Rento didn't mind that Nadeshiko was taking a while answering his question.

Oh, he didn't mind at _all_.

His eyes raked over her body like no tomorrow. He took in every detail about her. Her large boobs that most girls got by surgery these days. Those gorgeous legs that was hard for every girl to obtain. Her nails that seemed perfectly manicured. Rento wondered if they had those nail spa-shop-thingy back in _Auburn_ **(1)**. And don't even get him started on Nadeshiko's hair. Long, smooth, soft, _thick_.

"I just...don't want to live with you guys right now." Nadeshiko's words snapped Rento out of his thoughts (that were based on a naughty daydream he was just going to start in his head).

_'Burn...'_ "Oh." Was all Rento could say. "Look, if it's about me and Kuukai having that fight, don't worry about it.*" To this, Nadeshiko looked at him.

"It's not just that Rento. It's...it's Kuukai. I don't want to...well, I guess..." Nadeshiko—who looked to the floor—tried looking for the words she wanted to say on how she was feeling about her soon-to-be friend. "I don't want to live with him like that. Not yet, at least. I'm not used to it. That's all. And I'm already content on where I'm living with already." Rento nodded his head sadly, understanding where she was coming from.

"I got you. But I think your right, it's a good thing your not moving into a place your not comfortable with yet. It'll be even worse because I won't be home." To this, Nadeshiko's head snapped in Rento's direction.

"What do you mean?*" Was her quick response.

"I'm moving into a college next month. I got accepted earlier this year and entered a program that lets me drop-out of high so I could move onto a college of my choice in this state. And...well, it's kinda' far from where home is. But it's a good thing. Even mom agreed to it." Rento finished his explanation as it was Nadeshiko's stop. Getting off, he noticed that Nadeshiko didn't seem as talkative as she was when they were riding the train. And her stare was focused on the ground. "Nadeshiko?" Rento asked tentatively. Said girl looked up at him.

"It's sudden, that's all." Nadeshiko confessed. "And if I were being honest, it makes me a little sad that you're leaving.*" Rento took notice that Nadeshiko was playing with her hair. "But, I'm glad that your moving on. What're you gonna major in?"

"I don't know, but I want to be a lawyer." Stopping in her tracks, Nadeshiko looked up at Rento, a small smile gracing her lips. "What?" Rento questioned, stiffing up a little bit. "Your smiling, what's funny?"

"Oh, nothing. You're just going to be a very rough lawyer, that's all." Rento scrunched up his nose.

"What's that s'pose to mean?"

* * *

"Oh, screw you Rento!" Kuukai snapped. "It's not my fucking fault you hate home!" Kuukai growled low in his throat. He and Rento have been arguing all week. Shusui knew that they were going to be at it some time or another soon. They always do. Unkai was just downstairs, listening to them argue while making dinner. It was his day to cook something. Shusui pushed his rectangular glasses up his nose and continued down the steps or their stairs. This was going to take a while.

"Fuck you! You little shit!" Rento shouted as he threw a pillow Kuukai's way. Kuukai caught the pillow with ease, and was enough distraction for Rento to throw another his way. With an _umphf!_, Kuukai shook his head and started to throw pillows Rento's way.

"Oh, _priceless _coming from the dead-beat last of the family!" Kuukai smirked at Rento's reaction. The older brother's face agape. Kuukai knew that his statement always struck a tight string in Rento's feelings. And Kuukai practically fed off of Rento's weakness.

"You really want to get socked, don't you? Little _Kuu-Kuu_, don't you?" Rento grinned at Kuukai's flinch of his nickname Nadeshiko had given him whenever she wanted something from him.

"Don't call me that."

"Oh, but Kuu-Kuu, didn't you know that _you're_ the reason I hate home? Why everyone hates being home?" Rento watched as Kuukai slightly stiffened in his posture. Yes, Rento knew that Kuukai hated him, but Kuukai didn't necessarily hate the family. And using them against him was Rento's strong point.

"You don't know what the fuck your talking about!*" Kuukai yelled, face turning red with anger, making his green eyes more apparent.

"Oh, but I do." Rento sneered as he put his hood on. "No one wants to live with a bitch like you. You don't do shit in this house, and while your off chilling with your fucking buddies, we're all working our ass off to earn money, cook dinner, do the fucking chores! That, oh yeah, _I _do 'cuz your off doing other pointless shit." Rento finished with a laugh and before Kuukai could retaliate, Rento walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Seconds passed by and Rento slowly opened the door again. Looking at his younger brother who felt empty, Rento smiled.

"I really do hate you." With that said in a hurtful tone, Rento closed the door behind him and ran down the stairs and out of the house.

Carrying a suite case with him.

* * *

"I thought that Rento was moving out in a month, not...in _two_ weeks." Nadeshiko stated over the her cell phone—that Ikuto bought for her—who she was also talking to. "Where is he staying?" Over the line, Nadeshiko could hear a few rustles.

"_He's staying over at Latrice's place." _Ikuto answered in a gruff tone. _"You know, I fail to see how you and that kid used to be best friends." _Nadeshiko knew that when Ikuto said 'kid,' he meant Kuukai. Sighing, Nadeshiko plopped down onto her couch.

"Well..."

"_**Don't** answer that Princess."_ Ikuto interrupted with a rough voice. Laughing, Nadeshiko smiled over the phone.

"I..." Suddenly, the bell rang and Nadeshiko looked over her shoulder. "I have to go. I'll call later." Nadeshiko promised as she hung up the phone. Getting up and quickly checking her pajamas for any wrinkles, she breathed in a breath and walked to her door, opening it to reveal a surprised guest. Actually, the _last_ person (before Utau) Nadeshiko thought she'd see on her door step.

"Kuukai?"

* * *

_(A/N: I know, go ahead and hate me. BUT! I UPDATED! Can you believe it? I can't either. Damn, it's horrible._

_1) Oreo, a black person who acts white_

_**1) Auburn. A place in Washington**_

_I guess this fic will take place in Washington everyone.)_


	5. With the Red Shirt

Country Side

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Shugo Chara!**** or any of their characters really. All rights go to Peach Pit©.**

_(A/N: What? I know right, I'm still alive!)_

* * *

"Kūkai?" Nadeshiko exclaimed, surprised it what _him _who stood behind her door. The attractive teenaged boy looked chilled, like he'd been out in the cold all day. His thick green and brown fur parka didn't look like it was doing him much good either. Tanned cheeks were pale but had a pink tint in them and Nadeshiko found herself taking in every detail of his face. All in all, he looked…_tired_. His green eyes which were usually lively (when his attention wasn't on her, yes she had been paying attention to him), seemed restless and used to exhaustion. "What are you doing here?" She asked him with sincerity showing in her eyes. _Poor Kūkai…_

Kūkai breathed out and closed his eyes, replaying Nadeshiko's voice in his head. It was comforting to hear, in a sense. Especially with the shit he's been dealing with at home. "I—"he started to say, before clenching his fists tighter. Clearing his throat, Kūkai continued. "I was wondering…if you knew were Rento was. That's all." He said not looking at Nadeshiko, but the floor. Only feeling her eyes on her, Kūkai wondered what she was thinking right now.

"Please." Nadeshiko started, making way for him. "Come in." Immediately Kūkai shook his head 'no.'

"I really don't want to be a bother.*"

"Kūkai, it's _okay_. I want you to come in, it's freezing out there."

_Meh, mother figure. _Was Kūkai's thoughts. Hesitant, the teenager stepped inside. It was like walking into an adult's house. A stranger's house. There was nothing really _teenager_ about it. It was clean, kept nicely, simple, and a little bit empty. A young female's house. A slight fragment of Nadeshiko in red ribbons in a messy room popped inside Kūkai's thoughts. Usually, it was Nagihiko who was the clean twin.

"You can take your shoes off, and toss your jacket on the couch. Have a seat.*" Nadeshiko announced, her presence being made more clear and Kūkai's thoughts were disturbed from his memory.

"Right." Replied Kūkai, doing exactly as she suggested. Following Nadeshiko to her white couch, Kūkai sat down first and Nadeshiko went in the back to do…whatever she must have been doing before he landed here _(A/N: Yeah, because if he knew she was talking to Ikuto, NOT going to be pretty!)_. Kūkai's green eyes wandered more around her little apartment room. It wasn't bad at all. Just…_not_ what he thought it was going to look like.

No pink walls, no sunflowers, no drawings of any sort, no fans, no posters. No clothes scattered around the floor, no mismatched socks anywhere as far as his eyes could see. No art crafts anywhere, no white carpet with stuff spilled all over it. Just, gray carpet, empty walls, white couches, table, chairs, mirror, and no pictures on the walls. Kūkai hadn't been expecting that at all. He had thought (but not a whole lot about it) that Nadeshiko would have photos everywhere. Especially since no one from Auburn came with her to Seattle. There was nothing. Except that one photograph sitting on her little deck tucked away in a corner. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Nadeshiko was still back there, as if waiting for something to heat up quickly.

Quietly sitting up, Kūkai crept over to the picture and grabbed it with his raw hands, noticing that even the frame was clean. _Must be a good picture. _He told himself before looking over it.

Yellow wheat was the background and there were two boys and a girl. Although in Kūkai's opinion, the other boy could pass for a girl.

Twins.

Violet hair and identical eyes, both pretty. Raggedy red shirts and army shorts. Poor sneakers. Both twins were grinning like there was no tomorrow. The other boy with fall brown head full of hair and green eyes that stood out caught Kūkai's interest. He was wearing a white shirt with blue and yellow paint all over it, sporting the words _Twin Lover _and a grin. Torn jeans and black flip flops was what the boy decided to wear. There was a bandage on both boys left cheeks. A microscopic smile painted over Kūkai's face.

He remembered that day.

"I know that day." Nadeshiko whispered next to Kūkai's side. He whipped around, nearly dropping the now almost delicate picture. When the hell did she get there? Her eyes focused on the picture more than it did Kūkai. Normally, this would annoy Kūkai, but instead, nostalgia hit him. Nadeshiko's fingers traced downward on the frame and she lightly took the picture out of Kūkai's hands and placed it back on her desk. "I made you warm milk." Nadeshiko continued, flipping around to walk back to the couch. Kūkai followed, frowning.

"Warm milk?" He deadpanned. Nadeshiko nodded her head, smiling.

"You like it." She replied, giving a Cheshire grin. Scowling, Kūkai sat down and started to drink the damn thing. Deciding to never tell her that it was _really_ good to have again. He hadn't had warm milk in such a long time. And his own mother didn't even know he liked warm milk! Finishing, Kūkai put the glass on the table, scowling.

"Whatever!" He snapped, tired eyes glaring. Nadeshiko only rolled her eyes and leaned back into her couch.

"Whatever!*" Nadeshiko mocked, making a face. It was Kūkai's turn to roll his eyes and lean back against her chair. To this, Nadeshiko smiled lightly. "Rento…is at Latrice's place." Kūkai had shivers go down his spine by just the _mention _on Latrice's name. She was a very scary ass woman. But at least he was glad that Rento wasn't hurt. Yet. Latrice had some of the scariest arm power Kūkai had ever seen. And when provoked (which Rento _loved _to do), it was over. Hands down.

"Scary woman." Kūkai quoted his thought. To this, Nadeshiko raised a brow.

"I think she's very nice." Nadeshiko retorted back kindly. Almost lovingly. Kūkai's face started to turn pink for no apparent reason.

"Then you do _not _know her." Kūkai shivered at the thought and that made Nadeshiko giggle. Kūkai's ears started to turn pink. _Goddammit! Fucking A, this shit's __**not**__ cool._ "Meh.*" Kūkai turned his eyes somewhere else, almost pouting. Then, and Kūkai liked to think of this as an accident, his green orbs landed over to the picture. The only picture in the room. "Hey…" Kūkai started. Nadeshiko listened intently, and he knew it. It almost made him feel weird inside. No one except Yasr had ever really listened to him _(A/N: Oh? Did you even let people try to let them listen to you?)_. "That picture… You still have it?" Nadeshiko tilted her head and Kūkai tried really hard to _not_ look as how those innocent movements made her have a much sexier appeal. _Damn hair falling across women faces. Fuck._

"Yes. It's kinda' obvious, isn't it?*" She asked, lips curling into a smile. Kūkai in turn scowled at her. "You know, I don't know why you're so bitter these days." Kūkai snorted at that, as is she hadn't been thinking about him non-stop _(A/N: Who knows Kūkai? She probably hasn't.)_. Turning her attention from him, she glanced elsewhere. "Kūkai….why are you looking for Rento?"

Whatever perverted thoughts Kūkai was thinking, he stopped as Nadeshiko's question rang in his head.

"Because." He answered, eyes dimming with the little life that was being held in them. Nadeshiko waited for Kūkai to continue. It took only a minute of unnerving silence for her to know that Kūkai didn't have an explanation. Or just didn't want to say it to her. If he wasn't going to answer her, Nadeshiko would coax him into doing so.

"Is it because you miss him?"

"Hell no." Kūkai replied sourly. It was anything _but_ missing Rento. _If anything, it was about…_

"You didn't get the last word." Nadeshiko finished his thoughts. Kūkai was surprised.

"How did you…?"

"Know?" Nadeshiko finished yet again. He nodded his head. "You might forget… And no matter how much time passes, please don't ever forget again that I know you." She explained. This made the teenaged boy stiffen. _This _again?

"Look, I said…"

"I know what you said." Nadeshiko interrupted, reflecting back on her actions which might have seemed sudden when she first came to Seattle. "But… It won't change.*" Nadeshiko folded her legs, feeling a tiny bit vulnerable. She wondered if Kūkai knew this. "I don't want it to change." Kūkai slowly got up.

"I'll go now.*" He announced, grabbing his jacket. "It's really late." He continued. Nadeshiko bit her lower lip. He was leaving the subject again.

"But!" She exclaimed, getting up, hair falling across her waist. Kūkai only glanced at her.

"You might not want it to change. But, things have already changed. Whether you knew it or not, it's changed.*" He started to put his shoes on and Nadeshiko held her arms with slight care. "I've changed." He said softly. Nadeshiko flinched at his tone. "Thanks for the milk." Opening her door, Kūkai exited the apartment, leaving Nadeshiko there with a slight tremble.

Sighing, Nadeshiko looked over at the picture she loved almost more than anything.

"It's okay." She told herself. Lightly smiling to herself, the girl walked over to her room door, opening it and lightly closing it. Wishing. "I will never change."

* * *

Kūkai looked at Temari with disdain clouding his eyes. At least, in the school newspaper photo they had of her. _Stupid girl playing soccer. Fuck her, she sucks. _He grumbled to himself, almost in a sulking way. Not one of his friends was paying him any attention to him. That he was glaring at the newspaper photo front page of the wonderful violet. Kūkai wasn't holding the paper; he was way to cool for that. It was just…tossed on his desk he was sitting at, surrounded by everyone else. _It could have been a better score if she'd just fucking pass the ball to the opening teammates and not hog the damn thing herself. Stupid slut. _Furrowing his eye brows, Kūkai tossed the thing off his desk and looked at his right hand man of the clique—and cousin, Daichi. Kūkai would never voice his own thoughts on what he thought of Temari to Daichi.

He was crazy in love with the innocent girl. That, and Kūkai kind of like Temari, he just loathed the way she played a game. Putting the fact aside, mentioning bad stuff about Temari was probably the last thing most people would do (Kūkai reminded himself that he wasn't most people). Although fun and loving the green aquatic hair boy was, his anger was anything but. Kūkai remembered the last time someone had tried to hurt Temari. In a creepy fashion, but hurting nonetheless. Yeah, that didn't go too pretty.

Arms slithered around Kūkai's waist and he shuddered at the touch. These arms definitely weren't Utau's. And why were they black and masculine? Kūkai glanced over to Daichi and every other guy's faces. Daichi doing his best to not laugh. Sighing, Kūkai rubbed his temples.

"Yasr…" He snarled, irritated. The arms let go. The said boy started dying with laughter, letting the junior boys' join in with him. Kūkai whipped his head around, seething. "You fucking gay piece of shit! What the hell was _that_ for!" Demanded Kūkai, exploding. Yasr stepped back.

"And there's the snap." Yasr grinned. Kūkai just ran his hands through his hair, still demanding why Yasr had done what he did. Yasr leaned into Kūkai, as if to tell him a secret. "Rento is leaving for college in two days."

That was all it took for Kūkai to stop feeling.

* * *

"I-I'm sorry!*" Nadeshiko gasped, turning around quickly as she noticed bumping into someone. Chestnut eyes fell upon amethyst eyes and a small, but golden smile. She was a small girl, very tiny in fact and had the unusual hair color or purple. _Wow… _Nadeshiko awed, despite herself. _She is so cute.* _

"It's okay." The girl replied to Nadeshiko, with a really Asian accent. It rang beautifully in Nadeshiko's ears.

_She's too cute. _"Y-Yeah.." The girl looked at Nadeshiko awkwardly at her shy demeanor. And looked more closely to her clothes. Baggy army pants that hanged at her hips, red belt and a black shirt that had the words as if painted with red saying; **Haters Make Me Famous. **

"Ming-Yah!" Both teenaged girls turned their heads as if both were being called. A petite girl who was a tiny bit chubbier than most ran to them, almost out of breath. She was tan, had long, flowing black hair, doe brown eyes and a baby face with a baby voice. "I'm glad I caught up to you, Ming-Yah. D.C. is looking for you." Declared the exhausted girl, hands resting on her bent knees. She looked up and then noticed Nadeshiko. "H-Hello."

"Hi, I'm Nadeshiko." Introducing herself, Nadeshiko smiled as warmly as she could.

"Yeah, the new girl." Said the seemingly friend of the girl who was called Ming-Yah. "I'm Skye. And this is Temari." Nadeshiko tilted her head, confused. "Only I call her Ming-Yah." To this, Ming-Yah/Temari rolled her adorable eyes and muttered words along the lines of _possessive _in reference to her friend, Skye.

"Call me Temari, my full name is Ming-Yah Temari Chung. But I prefer 'Temari.' It is easier to reply too." Temari's eyes sharpened on Skye and in turn, Skye blushed red. Not pink, a really bright red.

"My bad." She replied, pouting with her bottom lip poking out. Nadeshiko giggled and noticed that even though Temari had a thick accent, her English wasn't broken. "Anyways, D.C. wants to see you, you should go to him." Skye continued, holding onto to Temari's bare arm.

"Where is he?" Temari asked, continuing the conversation as if Nadeshiko wasn't there. This was a really uncomfortable situation.

_Should I just walk away? But… I'm not sure. _Nadeshiko clasped her hands together and wished something else would happen. Maybe a switch in the conversation to bring her in.

"With Kūkai somewhere? I don't know if he's still in the lunchroom." Skye remarked, trying to tug Temari as if this "D.C." really needed her so badly.

"Kūkai?" Nadeshiko breathed. Both girls looked at her curiously then Temari shook her head. Even a new student was bound to hear about him. Not that she really cared though. Skye wasn't one to use common sense.

"Yeah, you know him?" She questioned Nadeshiko, now starting a conversation with her. Nadeshiko only smiled in return.

"Yes, I do. Very well, actually."

"Really?" Temari mused. Nadeshiko only replied with a nod of her head.

"Really? What ethnicity is he?" Skye asked quickly, grinning. Nadeshiko's odd look was question enough. "Oh, haha. You see, I've always wanted to…know. But I'm…well, he's a little bit scary and we're not close. I only know he's Japanese."

"Japanese and German." Nadeshiko answered, a slight pink to her cheeks. This conversation suddenly took an awkward turn.

"What're you?" Continued Skye. Temari rolled her eyes and huffed. There really was no stopping her once she was on a roll.

"Skye, she's not a dog!" Temari scolded firmly.

"Japanese and Irish. And I can guess you are also Japanese and Korean?" Nadeshiko asked Temari who only nodded her head as a response. Skye's small lips gave a slight smile. It was in this moment when Nadeshiko thought Skye would reveal what ethnicity she was. However, she stayed silent and a dark look suddenly washed over her. _Was it something I said? _

"Hey, there you are." The three females turned around and they were presented with a cocky grin painted across a porcelain face clouded with aquatic hair. Nadeshiko shuddered at the mere sight of him. He looked genuine but she didn't feel right with him. There was this type of air about him. Like it was sick. It was obvious to Nadeshiko that the other two girls didn't feel the same way she did.

"Daichi!" Temari gasped, smiling like a little girl, running up and hugging the teenaged boy like there was no tomorrow. The boy names Daichi smiled.

"Hey you." Chuckling, Daichi wrapped his arms around Temari and they just stood there, embracing each other like they were the only ones in the world that mattered. Nadeshiko's eyes slowly crept up to Skye and Skye warily looked Nadeshiko's way.

"_Awkward."_ She mouthed to Nadeshiko and Nadeshiko nodded her head and her eyes snuck back to the couple before them. "Love birds, get a room." Daichi—by pure reaction—just flicked Skye off and Skye in turn gave him the bird twice. That's when both females spurted out laughing.

"What the hell are you guy—who are you?" Daichi questioned of Nadeshiko, looking at her clothes.

"Her name's Nadeshiko." Temari exclaimed, resting her head on Daichi's broad chest and lightly smiled Nadeshiko's way. Daichi's eyes lit up.

"_You're _that girl Kūkai always talks about?" He declared. Nadeshiko's face turned pink.

_I didn't know he talked about me with other people. What has he said?_ Nadeshiko chewed on her lower lip. "He talks about me?" The said girl questioned.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, you're that one girl in that one picture Kūkai has." Nadeshiko felt her heart pound. "With the red shirt." Daichi finished and he noticed that Nadeshiko had grown red in the face. "You okay?" Daichi's question was left unanswered as Nadeshiko turned around sharply and sprinted away. Leaving the other three like specs of dust.

Skye furrowed her eye brows and felt sympathy for the girl who just ran away.

"What a weirdo." Daichi muttered, turning away from where Nadeshiko had once stood, trying to kiss Temari. But she just slapped his chest and lectured him how rude his comment was. _Females… _He told himself. _There's something about them. Can't live with them or without them._

* * *

Nadeshiko ran into the lunchroom and scanned quickly for any sign of Kūkai. "Not here." She murmured to herself and ran back out. Why she was searching for him was beyond her. All that Nadeshiko knew was that she wasn't going to give up on him. Nadeshiko wasn't ready for that. No matter how much time or how much had changed between them, they had something when they were little kids. Something Nadeshiko was sure she wouldn't find in anyone else. That much was positive.

She wasn't going to just let that _go_. No matter how against Kūkai was to it.

Nadeshiko's tiny feet raced through hallways of the high school in desperate search for Kūkai. There was a voice of _wanting_ to talk to him about the picture Daichi had mentioned. It's not like Nadeshiko was one to listen to her brain, her heart felt hopeful.

_Why are you trying so hard for him? _A part of Nadeshiko had asked this countless times the moment she entered Seattle. _Why? _She hated that voice.

It had haunted her for quite a while.

"Kūkai!" Nadeshiko shouted, stopping almost as a screech filled the empty hallway. A heavy feeling was setting in. _Why do I feel this way? I-I need… Kūkai… Ikuto! _"Ikuto?" Nadeshiko whispered. "Ph-phone.." Trembling hands found way to her phone just to be knocked out of her hands in a rough manner. "Who the—?"

"Hello there." The cold tone in that voice made Nadeshiko shudder.

"Kūkai girlfriend."

:::::::

Latrice laughed at Ikuto's pout and Miki only rolled her sapphire eyes. He had lost Nadeshiko along in the hallway in the most unbelievable manner. Nadeshiko's little (and very mature) body was swept away by everyone else's in the lunch hour.

"I don't know how the fuck that happens to someone like that." Miki declared, snorting at Ikuto's childish behavior. "How could you lose her?" Deep in those words, there was a feeling of protectiveness. Even in the short days Miki has known Nadeshiko, she knew that the country girl was going to make a big impact on their lives. Miki could feel this from Nadeshiko and always wondered if other people could. She just had this aura (disguised by her shyness) of justice and love. _And a small brain. _Miki told herself amusingly.

"I don't fucking know!" Ikuto snapped, rubbing his hand through his temples. "It just fucking _did_, okay?" Latrice crossed her arms over her developed chest and glared at Ikuto.

"It wasn'_ us_ who lost her, you know. Watch it K.T., you don' know who be dealin' wit'." Ikuto just gave her the bird and Latrice growled.

"Whatever." Said a voice behind them. Kiseki Princess, the school's ASB president. Everyone in the school thought that his last name was fitting for Kiseki. He was very…feminine in looks _(A/N: and dress code)_, especially when he dyed his brown hair a sweet, light lavender color. However, he had the voice of a man. "How's Rento doing Latrice?" Asked Kiseki who bit into his vegan meal. Something Miki still couldn't get over of.

The question piped Ikuto's interest as Latrice relieved a heavy sigh.

"He jus' seems very….angry and sad." She confessed, her good looks depleting. "I don' know what's goin' on wit' him no more." Silence crept over the small and diverse group. The same thoughts ran through everyone's mind.

It had something to do with Kūkai.

:::::::

Kūkai scratched the back of his neck with his right hand. He had just ran into Daichi, Temari, and Skye while looking for Utau. Only to find that they had just finished their conversation with Nadeshiko. Daichi explained how she just took off after he mentioned a picture which Kūkai was so sure he threw away (he accidently lost it a long time ago).

Now the seventeen year old boy was dashing through hallways like crazy in search for her. Why? Like he even knew why.

_She's probably going to do something stupid after hearing that. _That was Kūkai's best excuse (he kept telling himself that it was nothing more), and even as a badass (which he liked to remind himself that he was), there was nothing wrong in playing hero. _Stupid, stupid, stupid girl. _"I fucking hate this!" He whispered to himself through gritted teeth while running down some stairs.

"What the hell did I **just** say to you, you dumb country bitch?" Kūkai screeched to a stop and peered behind a corner of a wall to find two familiar females staring at each other intently. Utau's doll face looked ready to kill and Nadeshiko—Kūkai couldn't decide if she was more nervous or scared—stood her ground, almost pouting and her eyes were glazed.

_What the hell is babe doing? _Kūkai squinted his emerald eyes to see more of Nadeshiko. Huh, no booty shorts. He was almost disappointed. Kūkai wasn't much to get into girl fights, but if it was about him (and had Nadeshiko in it), he felt a need to break it up.

"You're going to have to repeat that one more time.*" Scoffed Nadeshiko, raising her chin. Inside her body was like a loud musical reaching its climax.

"Stay _away_ from my older brother!" Utau barked while clutching a phone that wasn't hers. "He's enough hoes running after him already!" To this Nadeshiko glowered.

"Ikuto is my _friend_ you plastic _leathchean__n_**(1)**!*" Utau almost felt threatened by Nadeshiko's insult piercing gaze. The shy girl she first met was almost gone. An aura of some sort, so strong and powerful had crashed down unto the Barbie doll. "It is _his _decision if he wants to be my friend or not!

"_Girl_, _no one_ wants to be your friend." _I'll make sure that happens as soon as possible._ Vowed the dangerous plastic to herself.

"That's not true!*" Barked Nadeshiko with venom in her voice. Kūkai's heart sunk. "Ikuto is _my_ friend, and gimme' back my phone!*" Yelled Nadeshiko, finally trying to grasp the little thing out of Utau's hand. Utau smacked Nadeshiko's hand away. Stubborn and irritated, Nadeshiko grabbed Utau's wrist and gave it a nice twist. Just enough for it to hurt. Utau squealed in shock and the cell phone dropped to the floor. Nadeshiko practically lunged for it. "Got it!" She cheered quietly enough for only herself to hear. Utau took this as the perfect chance to kick Nadeshiko in the head.

Not sparing a second thought on how much it would hurt, knowing the power that had gone through the kick.

Her head smashed into the lockers and Nadeshiko laid like a limp.

"What the **fuck **did you do?" Shouted Kūkai finally making his presence known. Just then, the bell for the end of lunch rang.

"She—" Utau tried to say but Kūkai just walked past her straight to Nadeshiko and looked at her with care. Jealousy bit at every nerve and cell in her body just looking at Kūkai staring at Nadeshiko with soft eyes. Where was _her _badass? "Babe…." Utau whispered. Her violet eyes averted to Nadeshiko and back to Kūkai's vicious, violent emerald eyes. They seemed to crack.

Scoffing as soon as people started to crowd the hallways, Kūkai gently scooped Nadeshiko up in his arms securely and started to walk away from Utau. He didn't even spare her a second glance. Students from the sidelines watched as the scene unfolded for them and little whispers here and there formed among best friends, pals, and even enemies.

_Hn… _Kūkai thought to himself. _She got hurt, and it wasn't even about me. _Kūkai wasn't sure which he was more disappointed with. The fact that she got hurt.

Or the fact that she got hurt _wasn't_ for him.

* * *

_(A/N: I don't know what to say…. I suck, but I'll try to get better. I apologize that this probably wasn't as good…. Writing is so difficult these days. **smh* I got to make the best of it though.)_

**(1) It means "IDIOT" in Irish. Yeah, I googled it. Sue me.**


End file.
